


Written In The Stars

by transmarkcohen



Category: Aida - John/Rice/Woolverton & Falls & Hwang
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: They had gotten the story all wrong. And this will correct it.





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



         If an Egyptian soldier and a Nubian princess could cause a scandal, imagine the outrage at an Egyptian princess and a Nubian princess. Imagine the horror, the shock, on the Egyptian people's faces. And yet...this didn't feel real. The people did not believe theirs was true love.  
         Aida watched desperately from the window, common marketgoers going about their day. And here she was. A slave in one realm in the next. Bound to her duties as Amneris's chambermaid. She could feel a sob welling up in her throat, and desperately pushed it down. Now was not the time. Radames would be here any moment...   
         Amneris glided over, as ever a vision of loveliness equivalent to the gods. She placed her hands gently on Aida's shoulders. "Are you alright, my dear?" she asked.   
         Aida sighed. She hoped Amneris would not hear, but the sound did not escape the princess, who frowned. "No. I am not. If only they would..." She glanced from the window at her lover. "I love you, more than anything, more than the sky, than the very stars themselves."  
         A smile tickled Amneris's painted lips. She kissed Aida, who would not forget the tingling sensation that still occurred at their kisses. "And I you," Amneris said gently, placing a hand under Aida's chin. "Have courage. Chin up. He will come soon. And then, we will escape this dreaded palace, forever and ever."  
         Aida's brown eyes sparkled with the fire of hope that she would never lose. "Take my hand."  
         The princess did so, and soon enough, a knock was hard on the door.  
         "Are you ready, my love?" Amneris asked softly.  
         Aida nodded, her fingers intertwined with her lover's. "With you, I shall be ready for anything." She kissed Amneris again and the two exited the room. 


End file.
